1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to packaging devices, and particularly to a packaging device capable of packaging at least two protection members to edges of a workpiece.
2. Description of Related Art
Edges of a workpiece can be packaged with protection members, such as foam pieces, before being shipped to avoid damage during transporting of the workpiece. However, the protection members are packaged to the workpiece manually, which is inefficient because of high labor costs and the corresponding amount of time the procedure requires.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.